Raven
by Maeve Hawk
Summary: Bella is a famous singer named Raven and attends Forks High. What happens when the Cullens find out? Starts at the beginning of Twilight. Not like Hannah Montana except for the whole double life thing. The Cullens are vamps. T just to be safe.
1. The First Day Of School

I'm so excited

I'm so excited! This is my first fanfiction. This may or may not be good, but I hope it is. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just own this plot…so…yeah…sniffles… runs away crying**

_**Chapter One**_

Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_Chorus_  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_Chorus_

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

_Chorus_

I closed up my performance with my favorite song.

"Thank you everybody!" I yelled into the microphone. "I really appreciate you coming out here tonight. Drive home safely!"

I walked off the stage and collapsed into my dressing room chair. "Goodness, I haven't slept since yesterday." I sat there for about ten minutes before I got all of my things together and headed for the bus.

"Hey there sweetie! How are you feeling?" Dad always wanted to know how I felt.

"I'm tired. I couldn't sleep last night because I'm worried about going to another school. A public school. I've always been homeschooled, why stop now?"

"I want you to have the experience of going to high school before you go to college. You got to get used to the mean ones."

I stared out the window at Seattle. One word describes this place and our destination, Forks. Ew. I hate rain, and the color green is my least favorite one. Of any other place to go, we came here.

"Dad, why did we have to move to a city covered in mold? Why couldn't I go to school in a bigger town? Or at least somewhere where it doesn't rain 24/7."

"Would you rather have 5,000 kids or 200 kids chasing after you if they found out your secret?"

"That is never going to happen Dad. Nobody will find out."

"What if somebody does?"

"That's the point Dad, nobody will."

We were silent the rest of the way to our new house. When we pulled up I saw a boring, beat up truck standing in our driveway.

"Dad, who's here?"

"Nobody sweetie."

"Then whose car is that?"

"Why yours of course."

"What?! Why do I have to have a piece of," I looked at Charlie, "crap car?"

"Do you want to show the whole world that you're a superstar? That you have enough money to have a Porsche?"

I grunted. "No."

"Well then it's settled. If you don't like it that much, then find a ride to and from school. I don't mind if you don't use it. It only costed like 2,000."

"Whatever"

I went to bed at around six. I was exhausted. When my clock woke me up with an annoying _ping ping ping, _I barely got out of bed and to school. I didn't feel like driving, so I caught the bus at the corner of our street. I was the third person on. Hmm. Maybe I can get some more sleep.

When I woke up, we were just pulling up to the school. I didn't feel as worried about it when I looked at the size. It was tiny. I could probably maneuver around here blindfolded after my first walk around.

I headed in the direction of the front office. The warm air was a relief from the cold and bitter winds that ensured a daily storm.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm a new student here."

"Hi Bella, I'm Mrs. Cope. It's always better to start off the year at the beginning, isn't it?"

"Uh, sure."

She handed me my schedule. "The names of your buddies are printed on this sheet. It's a pass to allow you to go to class late and from class early, so you can learn the hallways."

"Okay, thank you."

I looked at the sheet. _Alice and Emmet Cullen._ Great. Siblings. This should be fun. They'll probably hate me.

All of a sudden I saw this pixie-ish girl standing in front of me.

"You must be Bella. I'm Alice." She extended a hand toward me.

I didn't take it.

She shrugged it off and continued to talk. "I'll show you to your first period class. You'll meet up with Emmet third period. Ooh! I have all but Technology with you. I have Orchestra. You'll also see some of my other siblings today."

I looked up to ask her a question, but all that came out was a squeak.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You're so beautiful."

"Thanks, I get that a lot." She said it in such a way that it was a statement, and not bragging.

"Huh. So what are you going to major in?"

"Cosmetology."

I kinda guessed that. "Cool. I'm going to major in Marine Biology."

"Oh, that's really neat. How long have you wanted to swim with the sea life?"

"Since I was eight. My Mom brought it up and I decided right then and there that that was what I was going to do when I grew up."

"Awesome."

We walked into first period English. I went up to the teacher as Alice introduced me. She showed me the open seat next to Alice, who beamed.

When I sat down, the kid across from me turned toward me.

"Hi. My name's Mike. Do you need extra help around the school?"

"No, I've got Alice and her brother Emmet as my tour guides."

"Oh, okay then," his smile softened.

"But thanks anyways. If I didn't have them, I'd certainly take you up on your offer."

He instantly recovered. "Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Cool".

I turned my attention to the teacher. I listened to him drone on and on. Before I knew it class was over.

I felt a poke on my shoulder and jumped.

"Come on, we have to go to second period."

"I officially hate math."

Alice laughed. We did some of this last year, this is just review. Didn't you do any of it at your other school?"

"Yeah, but not to this extent."

"Yeah, we go over it a lot, all the time. What school _did_ you go to?"

"I was actually homeschooled."

"Oh really? That's really cool. I've always wanted to be homeschooled, but my parents are always busy".

"Oh too bad. It's not as strict as this school, but I reckon it depends on your parents".

"Yeah".

I walked into the room as was greeted by something terrible.


	2. Emmet

_I'm so excited! Already people are signing me up on their story alerts and favorite stories! I really like the outcome of doing this. I've had so many ideas while I have been reading other fanfics, but I haven't had the time or the writing-ish ideas. I have man ideas for future fanfics, but I'm going to continue with this one until I can think of how to start writing the others. I won't quit on this on though. I'm sorry for babbling…so…on with the story!_

**Disclaimer: I realized I didn't say that I don't own the songs in the last chapter so, I don't own any songs. Or any twilight criteria. Just the plot. I wish I could have Jasper though…and Emmet…and Alice…and Edward…and…gets hit with a baseball bat OW! Okay anyways…**

_**Chapter 2**_

Oh my goodness. "Can't…breathe...help!"

I heard a booming laugh and then I was released.

"Emmet, do you always have to do that?"

Oh, so that's him.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" He laughed.

"No offense, but I have a problem with not being able to breathe."

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't think you'd mind…" he put on a pouty face.

"Oh come on. Why do you have to pout?"

"Because you hurt my feelings."

"I'm sure she did Emmet, now we need to get into the class before we're late."

He smiled and we walked into the room.

There were a lot of people. I didn't think so many people would be in one class. All of the other classes had about ten less people than this one. Everybody here must love Art class. I knew that I did.

"Hey Bella, are you going to be in Chorus before school?" Alice asked. "I'm in it, and so are some others in my family."

"No, I couldn't. I don't really have much of a voice, "what a lie. "The only time I really sing is in the shower." And in New York, Las Vegas, Sacramento, London, Sydney…the list could go on.

"Huh. I thought somebody like you would have a great singing voice. You even kinda look like the kind of person who could be a famous singer."

Oh, If only she knew how right she was.

"Ooh! Who are your favorite singers? Mine are Aly and AJ, Lil Mama, and Raven. Oh how I would love to meet Raven. I absolutely love her music. She has such a great style. It's like one minute she's all sad and mopey, and the next she's jumping around having a great old time. It's like she has two different personalities."

She is one person who I will spend my whole life not allowing to find out my secret.

"Me too! All of us go to her concerts when she comes to town. The closest she's ever come though was Seattle. Wouldn't it be awesome if she could give us our own concert? Give the whole school a concert?"

"That would be really cool, Emmet," Mike joined in. "Everybody would go _crazy_ if they knew she was in our school."

Scratch that last comment. I will spend my whole life making sure _no one_ find out. Not that I wasn't already. If everybody found out I was Raven, life would be a living—

"Oh hell!"

Wow. Emmet took the words right out of my mouth.

"I got paint on my shirt!"

"Ooh, what color?" Alice.

"Pink."

"Um Emmet," I started, "Why were you using that color in the first place?"

"My painting's for Rose."

"You're painting a picture for a flower?" I laughed.

He got really serious. "Please don't make fun of my Rose. And no, I don't mean the flower. I'm talking about my girlfriend, Rosalie."

Oh. "I'm sorry; I should have guessed it wasn't for a flower. Sometimes I'm just really slow."

"It's fine, he'll get over it."

At that time the teacher decided to turn on the radio to Kiss FM.

"This next song is one of my favorites from our very favorite artist, Raven." I heard the DJ announce.

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  


Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  


Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

"That was Bleeding Love by Raven. What a great song."

"You bet it is. That's my favorite song by her too."

The bell rang then and we got up to leave. When I walked out, I almost fainted.

_Ooh! Cliffy! I wanted to get this out before the weekend because I don't have access to Microsoft Word at my Dad's. You're lucky my sister is taking forever or else I wouldn't be able to put this up! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! The button's right there…_


	3. Adonis

_I'm watching She's The Man right now. I love that movie. It's so funny. I was just watching the part in the restaurant where Amanda Bynes was talking with the three girls. Yeah. So, yeah, I've been at my Dad's, without any typing programs. So, yeah. Well I'll be here for the rest of the week and it's Spring Break, so I should be writing more. Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews and I hope you like this chapter._

_I'm also going to put some more self control for the vamps. They are alsogoing to be able to eat without being disgusted._

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight series things except for the plot. And I don't own any of the songs either. **

"Oh my goodness Bella, are you okay?!"

"I'm okay Alice, really. I just forgot to eat breakfast," that was a half truth. I really hadn't eaten breakfast. But the real reason behind my almost fainting scene was because I just saw the most attractive guy I have ever met. Shit, he's coming over here.

"Hey Alice," he kissed her on the lips.

Well I guess he's taken then.

"Hey Jazzy, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine A. and who is this?"

"Bella, this is Jasper, Jasper, this is Bella."

I extended my hand toward his and he did the same. "It's very nice to meet you Bella. Welcome to Forks." He smiled.

Mmggmm. "Nice to meet you too. You must be Alice's girlfriend."

"That's me."

Oh, come on! All of the hot guys are taken! "Well I'm glad to have met her. She's very nice," I looked over to Alice and smiled.

She smiled. "So we were headed for Lunch, did you want to walk with us, or were you going to catch up with Edward and Rose?"

"Edward, yes. Rose, no. I'd rather not deal with her right now. She's really getting on my nerves."

"What did she do?" Emmett asked, hesitantly.

"Nothing, she was just being really annoying because of the whole V thing."

A looked was exchanged between them.

Huh?

"Oh, okay. I understand now. That's okay," Emmett replied, satisfied.

Okay then. "Is the food here any good? I heard that all schools have horrible cafeteria food."

"I guess it's okay, but it _is_ cafeteria food. None of it is going to taste fantastic. I suggest you pack your own lunches though. Someone actually found a pubic hair in their soup**(A/N this actually happened to my science teacher. Can somebody say **_**ew?**_**)**."

"That's just nasty. I don't even want to know how that got in there. Thanks for the warning Jasper. I'm going to get my lunch out of the vending machin today."

I walked over to the vending machine as the Cullens made their way into the cafetria. I saw Jasper turn around, probably going to find this Edward.

I slipped my money into the approprate slot and pushed the buttons to receive two Smuckers uncrustables with strawberry jelly, a package of french onion Sun Chips, and a bottle of strawberry milk. Yum.

I appraoched Alice and Emmett at their table and sat down into my seat.

"So Bella, how are you enjoying this school year so far?"

"I like this school, but I really miss homeschool. No offense Alice. Or Emmett. I've never, _ever_ been to a school before, public or private. Any school in a building besides my house."

"How do you like Forks?" Emmett asked.

"I think that it is a very friendly town, but it's just too…wet. It's so green, I feel like I'm in somebody's science experiment, you know?"

"I agree with you Bella."

"You _do_ Emmett?"

"Sure, it does look disgusting. I do have to say that it takes some getting used to. Small towns are great for secrets though."

Oh my God. Do they know?

"Emmett, I think she can tell by the size; without your input on things." Alice looked alert, as if she _did_ have a secret to hide. I wont bother her about it though.

Jasper chose that moment to walk through the cafeteria's doors. I had just taken a bite out of one of my sandwiches when I saw it.

Adonis. The Greek God. And that he was.

"Hello again Bella. This right here is my brother, Edward."

So this magnificent creature had a name.

"Hello Bella, it's very nice to meet you.

"It's nice to meet you too." I didn't know what else to say, so I just continued on with my sandwich. These were really good. Huh. Maybe I'll eat from the vending machine every day.

The rest of lunch passed in u blur. The whole half hour. I made my way to Tech, while the rest headed to Orchestra.

When I walked into class, I saw that we were going to make houses on the computer. This is going to be a long class.

I met up with the Cullens in the Biology room. Alice introduced me to the teacher, as I nowknow to be Mr. Coleman.

"Banner's a great teacher. Sometimes he just lets us sit around and hang out for the whole period."

"Oh hi again Edward. Do youthink we will today?"

"Probably. He just makes sure that everybody is in the right class and introduces himself the first day. He doesn't care what you're doing, as long as it isn't innapropriate for school**( A/N My teacher does this once in a while, but I don't know if he does on the first day because I came into my school at the end of November)**."

"Good, because I don't feel like doing any work."

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Banner and I will be your biology teacher this year. Since we have a new student in our class, I will let her choose the radio station we listen to today."

Okay then. I walked up to the radio and turned it to Kiss FM.

Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

C'mon

"That was Flo Rida with Low. Welcome back to Kiss FM,and the next song up is Crushcrushcrush by Raven."

His voice faded out as the song faded in.

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  


Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Ohoh ohoh ohoh

"That's my favorite song by her. What's your favorite song by her Bella?"

How could I lie to this brilliant being sitting next to me? "Um, my favorite's Innocence. It really speaks to me. I feel like _I'm_ the one singing the song." If only he knew that I _was_ the one singing it. He would probably go tell the rest of his family and my secret would never be safe again.

Maybe if I could figure out why Alice looked so alert after Emmett mentioned the ease of keeping secrets in this town, I could blackmail them.

"So Bella, what do you do in your free time?" he ssaid with a knowing look in his eye.

Shit, I'm screwed.

_Does he know? Do the rest know? What does he mean? Hahaha. You will have to wait. My mind is starting to lag, so I might start another story to get my mind going at a quicker pace. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this one! I'm just starting one of my other ideas.well, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to eat some macarni and cheese. Homemade. Mmmm._


	4. Misery Business

_Thanks guys for all of the reviews! Certain people (looks at WatchingCat) are apparently going mad, so I decided to continue today. I'm so happy that I have all of these hits. In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to have one song I every chapter, while having it flow within the story instead of before it. I don't have a problem with it being in the beginning as far as other authors go, but I'm just trying to show what songs she has done, without having it relate to occurring events. I'm sorry I didn't have this chapter out yesterday, but I had to prepare for and host a birthday party. But I'm not going to ramble on so…here's the chappy. Also, in case some of you are wondering the artists of the past songs, because somebody asked that, the first was Innocence by Avril Lavigne. The second was Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis and the last was Crushcrushcrush by Paramore._

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not anything Twilight. Maybe I can ask for partial ownership though…**

I looked at him nervously. "Well, I sing in the shower, but I don't have a good voice, so I don't sing publicly."

He glanced at me suspiciously. "I think you have a great voice."

My hands started sweating. "How would you know? I've never sang in front of you."

"You just were, while Raven's song was on. You probably didn't even realize it. You have a beautiful voice, you almost sound exactly like her."

Oh. My. God. "My family says that a lot, but I don't believe them." But I _am_ Raven. He can't find out, he just _can't_.

"I wouldn't be surprised if somebody would mistake you for Raven. You even have the same face."

"How do you know that?"

"I met her backstage once."

Now I remembered him. He was the one who gave me all those compliments. He asked me if there were wigs for sale at stores in the mall yet. I said no. he probably wanted it for Alice.

"I asked her if you could by them at the stores in the mall yet. She said no. Emmett was so disappointed."

I burst out laughing. "Emmett… wanted…a…Raven wig?" I barley got the words out I was laughing so hard.

"Yeah. I wasn't going to ask, but he gave me money. He only gave me half of the amount because she didn't give me one."

I laughed for a little while longer and then I finally calmed down.

"You should try out for the school talent show. We need some good acts because frankly, there isn't a large amount of talent in our school. We need somebody to represent our small town. Maybe you'll be discovered!"

I already have been. "I'll think about it."

The bell rang and I stood up from my seat, grabbing my things and heading out the door to my locker. I dropped my book and binder and placed my take-home folder into my book bag with the three books I was reading.

"Wuthering Heights?"

I jumped and everything in my book bag almost toppled out. "God, Alice. You can't be sneaking up on people like that. They can't hear you."

"Sorry Bella, but I couldn't help from asking you your opinion of Wuthering Heights. Edward recommended it to me, but only read books that I think are interesting."

"I think it is a very good book. This is my fourth time reading it. It's my favorite."

"Do you think I can borrow it? I'm a fast reader, so I can have it back to you by tomorrow if you like."

"Yeah that's fine. Just don't ruin it. The last time I let someone borrow one of my books, it came back with folded pages, stains, and rips."

"Yikes. I would never do that to a book. Especially one that I knew was somebody else's."

"You can take your time reading it. Like I said, I've already read it three times."

"Okay, thanks Bella. But anyways, I'm here to make sure you can fid your bus in the bus loop. Which reminds me. Do you drive yourself, or ride the bus?"

"I usually drive, but I didn't this morning because I was so tired. I didn't even bother to sign up for a bus route, so I don't have anything scheduled for me."

"Well where do you live? I might know the bus number."

"Woodpecker Lane."

"Oh that's so cool! We live at the end of Big Pine Way!"

"That's really neat. Well, do you know what bus number that is?"

She scoffed. "We can just drop you off home. It's off of our street anyway."

"Oh, okay." That was unexpected.

"Come on. If we don't hurry they'll ditch us."

"They'll really do that?"

"Yes they will."

I jumped a foot into the air. "Holy crap Edward, don't do that! What's up wit you guys and sneaking up on people?"

They laughed. "You were being very moody that day Edward. All for the fact of us not riding in _your_ car. We were using Rose's that day and you really wanted to drive. We got pissed at you and drove off."

I couldn't hold it in so I laughed.

We walked up to the car and got inside. "Nice car. Whose car is it today?"

"Edward's. He wouldn't be this happy if he couldn't drive his precious Volvo."

I wasn't fair that they could have nice, shiny cars. I would, but I don't want to give away my other life.

Once again a radio was turned on.

Clumsy cause I'm fallin in love

So in love with you

"That was Fergie with Clumsy. Up next on Kiss FM is Raven's newest song, Misery Business."

Why is everyone playing my songs today?

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  


It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

"Once again, that was Raven's latest song, first played by Kiss FM."

I didn't even realize we were turning onto my street until I had to point out my house.

"Thanks for the ride guys."

They didn't answer.

"Guys?"

"How did you get a wig Bella?"

"What do you mean wig…" Oh my God. The wig was on its Styrofoam head in front of my living room window, for the whole world to see.

_Yay! I updated! I'm going to start on my next story after I post this. It's going to be like a game night thing, in a series of fanfics. There is going to be karaoke, truth or dare, spin the bottle, and aftermath fanfic. They will be posted in order though, not at the same time. So, I'm done with this chappy. Let me know of your opinion in your reviews. Not all of you are reviewing. I have been reading other people's fanfics, but my mom put a stupid block and it won't let me review or ad things to my favorite/alert list. I can only do that at my Dad's. By the way, this song was also by Paramore. Anyways…REVIEW PLEASE! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside…_


	5. New Album

_I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. I've had a minor writer's block and then this past week I got grounded from everything with a screen because I yelled at my mom. But anyways, without further adieu, on with the story!_

**Disclaimer: Nope**

"Um, remember that contest on Raven's website where if you win you get a prize?"

"Yeah, I remember that! Alice and I entered at least 100 times each."

"Yeah, well, I won. Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. At least we'll be able to use it too."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, but I don't want anything happening to it. If something happens to it, I won't be able to get another one."

"Oh okay. I understand."

Well I'm glad that's taken care of. "Well I have to go prepare dinner for Charlie. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Okay Bella. See you tomorrow!"

The car was already on its way down the street when Alice said this.

I walked up the stairs and into our elaborate living room. "Come on Dad. We have to get ready for the concert."

"The concert's tomorrow, why would we start preparing today?"

"I want to figure out what I want to say when I introduce my next album. Then I have to figure out what song I'll sing from it. That will be the first single after everybody gets sick of my newest song. They always overplay songs on the radio. That's what I hate about them. But I also like the songs they play too."

"Well why don't we set aside a little bit of time to tell your old man how your first day of school went?"

I groaned. "Dad, you sound like I went to my first day of kindergarten."

"How would you know that?"

"Trust me Dad. I know all about it."

He laughed. "But no, really how did it go?"

"It went pretty well. I already made some friends too."

"Really? How are they?"

"They're good. They saw the wig when they dropped me off, but I explained to them that I was the prize winner from my website."

"You're lucky. They could have found out then and there and you would have been in big trouble.

"But they didn't and that's what counts. Now come on, we have to figure this out."

I put in my third album and pressed play. There were thirteen songs.

The opening music started and I started singing along with the music.

Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  


It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
you make me wanna scream  
you're so fabulous  
you're so good to me baby, baby  
you're so good to me baby, baby

You're so good

My mind was already made up. I loved this song.

"It's gonna be this on isn't it?"

"You bet! I just love it. It's such a beautiful love song. The only love songs around are about breaking up or missing someone. It's good to hear one that is just about love."

"Uh huh. Well, since you don't need my help anymore, I'll just go back to making sure everything's going good on cops. There's this guys who got caught when he was running by a guy with a prosthetic leg."

"Okay Dad, I'll be here somewhere."

He started up the stairs and then turned back around.

"Chips?"

"Yeah."

I poured him a bowl and handed it to him.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Yup."

I sat down and listened to the CD. Number three was on. I liked this one too. This will probably be the next single off this album.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  


Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

I grabbed my copy of Wuthering Heights and started reading where I last left off. I realized I knew why I showed so much interest in Hot and now feel the same way about this song. As outrageous as it sounds, I think I'm in love.

Love at first sight. What a cliché.

_I really liked this chapter and the songs. I was feeling really fuzzy inside, yet I don't know why. But anyways, I hope you liked it even though it wasn't a very interesting chapter. Anyways, all of my reviewers please relay the message: PLEASE REVIEW! It might be more inspiration to update sooner! My other story I Thought I Knew You is kind of on my mind more than this one so give me a reason to take a break from it and spend some of my precious time on _this_ story. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Late

_I am so sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. I have been so busy it's ridiculous. I won't babble so you can continue with the story._

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but I really wish I did -cries-**

I trudged up the stairs at six. I was so tired; I barely got any sleep last night.

When I got into bed I thought I heard something scratching at the glass, but it was just branches. This was going to take some getting used to.

I quickly fell asleep and dreamed of angels and Cullens. One in particular.

--

I woke up with a start when I caught sight of the time. I had fifteen minutes to get to the bus stop.

I threw back the bed covers and got ready for my shower. I had no time to relax the muscles that had just tensed. I let the conditioner sit for a total of five seconds instead of the usual 2 minutes. I got out and toweled myself off as I half ran back to my room.

Ten minutes.

I pulled random clothes out of the dresser, making sure that they matched first. I ripped the brush through my hair, nearly making myself bald. I glanced at the clock again. Five minutes. Charlie wasn't here so I couldn't catch a ride with him.

But I had my new truck. I forgot about that. I quickly realized that I had about 25 minutes until school started. It took about five minutes to drive there. I lived close.

I slowed down and I went into my bathroom to go through the process that was cleaning my teeth.

When I was done I grabbed my book bag and my copy of Wuthering Heights. I would have to get another book soon; I was almost done with this one, yet again.

I headed out the door to my truck and I was off to school.

When I arrived, I found that I had roughly 10 minutes to get to my first period class. English was my favorite subject.

When I walked in I heard a squeal come from Alice's direction. She ran up to me and I barely comprehended what she was saying she was talking so fast.

"Slow down Alice, I didn't understand a word you just said."

"I _said_ I loved your top. Where did you get it?"

I looked down and realized for the first time that I was wearing one of Raven's tops, and none had been released to the world for purchase. I had grabbed clothes from the wrong dresser. Oops. I was also wearing Raven's famous pair of white skinny jeans** (outfit on profile)**. Crap.

"Um, I don't remember really." I tried to deter her from the subject by asking her a question. "Where did you get yours? It looks really cute"

My strategy worked for two seconds. "It's Armani. It looks like a Raven outfit, where did you get it?"

My hands started to clam up. "It does? I got it for my birthday. My birthday is next week but my aunt wanted me to have it early."

"Can you ask her where she got it?"

I tried to control my slight shaking. "She probably doesn't remember."

"Well she could look at the receipt." Her tone was sounding suspicious.

"I went with her when she got it for me so she new it would fit me. She didn't save the receipt."

She looked defeated. She also looked like she had already guessed the origin of my outfit. "Wait until everyone hears that Raven outfits are out. They'll flip!" We went to our seats. Actually, Alice went to her seat, I went to the teacher to ask for a bathroom pass.

She gave me permission and I raced out of the room and into the bathroom. I walked over to the mirror and let out a gasp.

I looked almost exactly like Raven. Oh my goodness. I already screwed up my chances of trying to live a normal life. Everybody will know before the day is done. I washed off my make up and re-applied with some earth tones, trying to look as not Raven as I could. Gone was the blue eye shadow and blue mascara. Gone was the navy blue eyeliner. Gone was the blush. I put on a gold eye shadow and regular mascara. I skipped the blush and eyeliner.

I walked out of the bathroom and back to class, avoiding eye contact with anyone in the hallway. I slipped into the classroom and into my seat next to Alice.

"Why did you go?"

"I re-did my make up."

"Why?"

I thought for a nanosecond before I responded. "I had too much blue. I felt like going with the Earth today."

She looked at me suspiciously before turning back to the front of the room.

First and second period flew by and I headed to my next class. I was dreading what I was going to have to face when I got there.

_Sorry I ended so early, but I have to type something that was due two weeks ago. I hope you like this chapter and will try my best to update tomorrow, though I can't guarantee that I will. PLEASE REVIEW, I MIGHT UPDATE FASTER!! It will only cost you a second, not a dollar. But if it did cost a dollar, I'd have 34 dollars just from this story! Hehehe._


	7. Almost Normal

_Don't hate me for not updating, brain's being really slow._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything official**

I walked into the room to be greeted by Emmett. Once again he greeted me with a big hug. I wondered why he gave me a hug the day before, when he had never met me.

"Hey Bella. How was your night?" he asked.

"It was okay I guess. I was really tired because I barely got any sleep the other night." Because I was performing.

"Well that's good. Hey, you want to know something really weird?" he looked puzzled.

"What's that?"

"You look extremely like Raven. You even have her clothes. Where did you get those?"

"My aunt got it for my birthday, I don't know where." I personally liked Raven's clothes better than I liked my own. I wish that I could wear her clothes every day.

"Huh. Okay, you'll have to ask her—

"Don't even try Emmett; I already went through this with her. Her aunt didn't save the receipt. But then again, you were there when she got it, so you should remember." She looked excited and expectant at the same time. Luckily, Mr. Dalba, the art teacher, chose that exact moment to walk in the door and begin talking.

"Today we will be working on value drawings. We are all going down to the computer lab so you can all find an image. When you all have found one, I will go over what we will do next. So gather your things and we'll head on down."

We picked up our folders and supplies and started heading out the door.

The walk to the lab was quiet, as it should be, or else we would get in trouble. I walked down the stairs and turned into the computer lab to the right when I got to the bottom. I took my seat on the far wall, Alice and Emmett taking a seat on either side of me.

"So, Bella, about that outfit…"

"Um, yeah, I got the last outfit at the mall. I didn't look at the name. I never do. Sorry guys."

They looked at me suspiciously but let it go.

We all booted up the computers and started looking for our pictures. I immediately searched Tokio Hotel, my favorite band. The lead singer, Bill was the person I was looking for. I found an amazing picture and asked to print it out.

I made my way over to the printer and grabbed my picture before anyone else could, claiming he was a girl. He wasn't, he just had feminine features; nobody can chose their genes.

Alice leaned over and looked at the picture when I sat down. "Ooh, he's hot!" She said.

Emmett snatched the paper out of my hands, criticizing it. "He? It looks like a girl!"

Alice jabbed him with her elbow. "Look at mine!" She told me, reaching into her purse. She pulled out an amazing picture of her boyfriend, Jasper. "Isn't it sexy?" She asked.

I just nodded my head.

I had nothing else to do so I put in the headphones next to the computer and started playing Tokio Hotel's currently popular song, Monsoon.

I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold  
It's making me insane

I've been waiting here so long  
But now the moment seems to've come,  
I see the dark clouds coming up again.

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I loose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you

A half moon's fading from my sight  
I see a vision in its light  
But now it's gone and left me so alone  
I know I have to find you now  
Can hear your name, I don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I loose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon

Hey! Hey!

I'm fighting all this power  
Coming in my way  
Let it send me straight to you  
I'll be running night and day  
I'll be with you soon  
Just me and you  
We'll be there soon  
So soon

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I loose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon

Through the monsoon  
Just me and you  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you

When the song was over, class was just about over and we started logging off the computers.

We walked back upstairs to grab our things before the bell rang. I stashed the picture of Bill in my art folder and put it away just as the bell rang.

The two Cullens walked on either side of me on our way to lunch. When we walked into the cafeteria, I opened my purse and got out my money for my lunch from the vending machine. I got two uncrustable sandwiches, some hot fries, and a strawberry milk. I picked it all out from the vending machine and walked over to the table. Alice and Jasper were already talking about their days and Edward was coming into the cafeteria.

We talked about our days before lunch was over and we had to go to our other classes. I went to my Health class and learned about the other students. Next class we had to bring in an object that described ourselves. _I could bring in a reversible jacket; they have two identities._ I laughed inwardly.

I went to Biology and met up with Edward part of the way there. We were going to be watching a video of the digestive system, great.

I watched the movie, ever present of the beautiful man next to me. The video showed a nasty clip of food in the small intestine and I ran to the bathroom, expelling that days lunch.

_I'm so sorry for not updating guys; even when I update, it's stupid and lame. I have been writing other fanfictions in my spare time and handling my life the rest of the time. I may be starting another fanfiction on a different topic, your welcome to read it if you want, it will be about Tokio Hotel. Once again, I'm sorry for not updating far sooner, but life's been so hectic. I've had two friends threaten suicide, one of them acting on it, but failing, thank God. I've also had conflicting feelings about other things that have diminished my drive to write. I promise to start writing more often, but it won't be every week. Just have patience; I am still thinking of all of you!_


	8. Author's Note: Please Read

_Author's Note_

It's been three years since I've had any activity on this site. Well, writing that is. I read a Glee fic a few months ago, but that's beside the point.

I'm on here to let you all know that I'm back. Despite my lessened interest in the Twilight Series, I will continue my two fics: Raven and I Thought I Knew You. I still write and plan on majoring in Creative Writing in college.

I thought I'd warn you all ahead of time that, unfortunately, everybody ages. I'm now seventeen. I wrote these stories at age fourteen, so naturally, I do not approve of my past writing. So before I update you all with another chapter in both fics, I will be re-doing the past chapters. I don't necessarily think you'll be disappointed, considering my writing's improved by far, as you may already notice by merely reading this note.

So the next time you see a chapter update — besides this one — there will be two newly edited fics to satisfy my seventeen year-old mind instead of what I have now: the writing style of a fourteen year-old girl who had yet to discover herself in the world. I've studied literary devices, diction and sentence structure, so I hope to bring you all a novel piece of literature.

Also, as a last note, I will be changing my username, to fit the change in myself as a person, so do not be alarmed if you see a different name juxtaposed with my fics.


End file.
